Une nuit Romantique
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Tous les deux sur le canapé à s'embrasser comme deux grands enfants, toi et une de tes idées farfelues, et le bruit caractéristique de la sonnette nous stoppant dans tout ceci... O.S Mathieu x Patron! Warning Lemon


_Salut tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouvel O.S sur mon paring préféré le Matron (Patron x Mathieu) J'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques temps et je la mets enfin sur papier. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes et bonne lecture. Attention au vocabulaire et warning lemon!_

 **Disclaimer: Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas je ne suis pas Dieu.**

* * *

 _ **P.O.V Mathieu**_

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une énième fois sauvagement. Nos langues valsèrent encore et toujours dans un baiser ardent. Nos corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en quête de plus de proximité. Nos mains se baladèrent sur le corps de l'autre pour se toucher un peu plus. Nos jambes virent s'emmêler entre elles. Nos membres se pressèrent entre eux sous des légers gémissements. On se sépara après des secondes, des minutes je ne sus. Le souffle saccadé, les joues rouges on se regardait comme deux idiots. Sa langue vint lécher la commissure de mes lèvres avec son sourire si caractéristique qui me faisait frissonner. Il m'enserra de ses bras puissant en embrassant doucement mon cou. Je me laissais enivrer par son doux parfum ignorant l'odeur du tabac froid. Ses doigts calleux passaient dans mon dos caressant ma peau à travers le tissu. J'aimais ses rares moments d'affections de sa part, les savourant encore plus. On était rien que tous les deux dans cet appartement. J'avais expressivement demandé de nous laisser seul avec un regard froid et un ton sans appel. Maître Panda, le gamin et le hippie étaient partis faire un karaoké dans un cyber café je crois. Enfin je n'en est que faire tout ce qui m'apporte en ce moment c'est lui. Il déposa des petits suçons sur ma jugulaire laissant des marques violacées. Je gémissais faiblement d'aise, d'imperceptibles frissons prenant mon corps. Il savait y faire ça je ne peux le nier. Ses doigts virent s'emmêler dans mes cheveux les ébouriffant tendrement. Je sortis ma tête du creux de son cou pour le regarder. Je lui enlevais ses lunettes opaques sous un faible juron de sa part pour noyer son regard azur dans le mien. Il n'aimait pas les sortir c'est limite si il dormait avec.

"Tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier ce soir? Murmurai je à son oreille.

-J'ai mis une centaine de pétale de rose dans les draps carmins en soie de la chambre."Me répondit il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je fus agréablement surpris par ses paroles. Il était adorable. Ses joues avaient pris une légèrement teinte rouge et son regard fuyait le mien.

"Depuis quand tu es romantique? dis je sarcastiquement.

-Faut bien l'être de temps en temps." Me sourit il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

On était bien tous les deux dans notre bulle, enlacés amoureusement contre l'autre. Ses mains commencèrent à être plus ambitieuse caressant mon entre-jambe à travers mon pantalon. Tout ceci fut interrompu par le bruit caractéristique de la sonnerie de la porte. Merde j'avais complément oublié que François venez!

"Putain c'est qui l'enfoiré qui nous interrompt?!marmonna t'il.

-C'est François il devait passer la soirée ici normalement."soupirai je gêné.

À ces mots son visage se décomposa et son sourire se fana. Il remit ses lunettes cachant ses yeux dévoilant de la déception, de la rage, de la haine et de la tristesse. Je me sortis en voyant qu'il bouillonnait. Je n'eus le temps de rien dire qu'il se leva d'un bond et la porte s'ouvrit.

"Salut Mathieu! J'ai apporté des bières! il aperçut le Patron et il en sortit son flingue. Toi?! Les mains en l'air! Tu es en état d'arrestation!

-Je te laisse avec l'autre con t'es bien mieux avec lui?! dit il en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? bafouillai je.

-Je me casse."conclu t'il.

Il envoya valser François contre le mur, l'assommant. Il claqua la porte et partit sans que je ne puisse rien dire. Je me laissais glisser sur le canapé en soupirant. Et merde! Putain fait chier! Pour une fois qu'il est romantique, doux, attentionné, amoureux! Si je vais le chercher maintenant il va me tuer... Je le connais avec le temps il faut qu'il passe ses nerfs d'abord. Il va sûrement aller violer et tuer quelques dizaines de personnes. À mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient je m'inquiétais et la culpabilité me rongeait. Le fossoyeur reprit contenance en me regardant surpris et perdu.

"Désolé mec on se fera ça une autre fois. Faut que tu partes,je vais le chercher. Expliquai je.

-Je comprends t'inquiète, il y est pas allé de main morte. À une prochaine." me dit il en se tenant le nez.

Je pris mon manteau et je m'élançais à sa poursuite inquiet et troublé. En plus il pleut c'est tellement cliché! On dirait une pseudo histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose. Je savais où il se trouvait, il y allait toujours quand il se sentait mal. Après de longues minutes de sprint, je le vis. Il était nonchalamment adossé à un muret en pierre d'un vieux hôpital psychiatrique. Une cigarette dans sa main droite tremblante dû au massacre causé. Son costard était recouvert du sang des cadavres jonchant le sol. Ses cheveux mouillés semblaient être plaqués sur son visage cachant son expression. Il avait la tête baissée regardant ses pieds. Son autre main tenait son flingue sans son cran de sûreté. Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant mes pas se rapprocher doucement. J'avais les mains devant moi pour lui assurer que je ne lui ferais rien. Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras le collant contre moi. Des spasmes le prenaient encore sûrement à cause de l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines. Je lui murmurais des mots doux et des excuses en caressant ses cheveux trempés.

"Je suis désolé j'avais totalement oublié que François devait venir. Tu m'excuses? demandai je d'une voix douce et tendre.

-Me refais plus ça sinon mes prochaines idées romantiques je te les fouterai au cul.répondit il en se nichant un peu plus.

-Ça marche. Allez viens on rentre à la maison."

Il rangea son flingue et il jeta sa cigarette à terre. Il me suivit en tenant tendrement ma main cajolant mes doigts avec les siens. Il pleuvait toujours autant, c'était plus des trombes d'eaux que des simples gouttelettes. On rentra à l'appartement après quelques minutes. On prit une douche avant de se changer pour éviter de chopper un rhume. On se mit dans le canapé reprenant où on c'était arrêté.

"On en était à où?lui demandai je un sourire aux lèvres.

-À baiser dans un lit rempli de pétales de roses. Me répondit il, taquin.

-Allons-y alors."

Je n'eus le temps de rien dire de plus qu'il me porta comme une princesse pour m'emmener dans son lit. Il me déposa délicatement dedans me laissant savourer le contact des draps en soies sur ma peau déjà à moitié nue. Mon tee-shirt était déjà au sol comme nos chaussures et sa veste de costard. Il était à califourchon sur moi nos lèvres happées ensemble. Ses mains caressaient mes tétons exécutant des cercles invisibles. Les miennes défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise palpant sa peau laiteuse. Sa bouche se sortit sous un soupir de frustration de ma part. Elle dévia à mon cou continuant son doux supplice descendant lentement. Ses mains enlevaient mon pantalon en caressant ce qui l'intéressait. Sa langue taquina mes mamelons me provoquant d'irrésistibles frissons. J'enlevais sa chemise une bonne fois pour toute en tremblant dû au sensation me prenant. Il se déhanchait sensuellement sur moi prenant des pétales pour les mettre sur mon torse. Sa bouche vint se poser délicatement sur la mienne titillant mes lèvres pour que je l'ouvre. Je le fis avec plaisir laissant sa langue danser avec la mienne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir quand sa main commença à s'activer étant de plus en plus rapide. Il sait y faire en plus. Je lui enlevais son pantalon pendant qu'il sortit mon caleçon. Il embrassa mon cou y laissant des baisers papillons. Il s'arrêta soudainement faisant remonter sa main à mon visage. Je râlais mécontent, j'étais proche de la jouissance et il se stoppait. Ses doigts rentrèrent dans ma bouche caressant mon palet. Je m'appliquais à les humidifier en enlevant son boxer effroyablement moulant. Il préparait mes fesses les massant délicatement avec les pétales. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être autant érotique. Mes mains caressaient son magnifique visage en le regardant dans les yeux voilés par la luxure. Il les sortit les enfonçant tranquillement dans mon entre. Je me détendis au contact de sa bouche sur la mienne. Il les bougea rapidement ne s'attardant pas plus aux préliminaires. Je vins enrouler mes jambes sur ses côtes l'amenant contre moi pour le sentir plus près. Torse contre torse, bouche contre bouche. Il me pénétra centimètre par centimètre attendant que la douleur diminue. Je mordis sa lèvre à sang en essayant d'atténuer la souffrance. Il commença à bouger gentiment en accélérant ses mouvements . Mes doigts virent s'accrocher à ses cheveux en me contorsionnant de plaisir. Je gémissais sans aucunes gènes, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers. J'étais pris d'incontrôlables spasmes et de frissons. Une mince pellicule de sueur nous recouvrant.

"Patron...pl...plus...vi..vite..."articulai je entre deux respirations saccadées.

Un cri passa la barrière de mes lèvres quand il donna un coup de rein plus brusque que les autres touchant ma prostate. Il m'acheva avec un dernier coup me faisant voir des étoiles. Il se sortit avant de s'étaler à côté de moi. Il m'embrassa bestialement en me mettant sur son torse. On se regarda rapidement en souriant. Je vins me coller un peu plus contre lui en emmêlant mes jambes avec les siennes. Il s'alluma banalement une cigarette relevant le menton pour expirer la fumée. Je nous recouvris d'un drap en soupirant d'aise.

"Comment tu fais pour trouver d'aussi bonne idée? lui demandai je en tirant une latte.

-J'en ai aucune idée Mat'. Au faite la prochaine fois que l'autre gendarme de merde ou même un de tes potes nous interrompt je m'assurais qu'il vive l'enfer."

Je souris tendrement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir jaloux , ça lui donne un petit côté adorable. Je lui répondis simplement en m'endormant contre lui :" Ça marche."

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

 _Bonne journée/soirée/nuit/vacance/travail..._

 _Bisou bisou_

 _Agathou_


End file.
